


Coarse Talk

by HebrewPrincess91



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Complete, Flirting, Gen, Innuendo, One Shot, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HebrewPrincess91/pseuds/HebrewPrincess91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Jabba's out getting a lotion rub, Leia Organa and Boba Fett share a little conversation in the palace. Set during Episode VI. One-shot. Canon compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coarse Talk

**Author's Note:**

> “Everything in the world is about sex except sex. Sex is about power.” -Oscar Wilde

The air in Jabba's palace was mercifully cool, compared to the furnace that was Tatooine during the afternoon. Leia was sitting on Jabba's throne platform, still chained at the neck like all his favorite captives. As she sat, she gazed around the dingy parlour that passed for a palace on the outer rim. It was an eclectic place to be sure, a place where just about anything could happen. Jabba was currently away from his throne, some poor unfortunate was tasked with giving him a lotion bath, so Leia had the throne to herself for the time being.  
  
Her gaze moved over the sundry figures that made up the gangster's court. Heaving a sigh, this "Rescue Han" plan was taking a lot longer than she had hoped, Leia removed one of her boots in order to dump the sand that continually collected in the bottom. Movement caught her eye and she looked up to see an armored man enter the chamber.  
  
Entering the throne room, Boba Fett glanced around. He was hoping to speak with Jabba, but as usual, anytime he wanted to speak with someone they seemed to have disappeared. Instead, he spotted Leia. Striding over he decided he might as well have some attractive company while he waited on the Hutt. Being careful not to stand on Jabba's supposedly secret trap door, he stood and looked at her through his visored helmet, hoping to provoke some kind of reaction.  
  
"Like what you see?" said Leia. Her voice was challenging, and a little threatening.  
  
"I can't complain." His voice betrayed nothing, but Leia somehow felt as though his face wore a smirk.  
  
"You and Jabba have the same taste in fetish, the two of you should get together."  
  
"Ouch. Princess, that's harsh." Boba moved over to the platform and took a seat next to Leia. Purposefully sitting closer to her than would normally be comfortable. Removing his helmet he set it in his lap where it was joined by his gloves a moment later. Combing his fingers through his dark curly hair he winked at Leia. She didn't look impressed. Reaching over, he tweaked her skirt playfully. "Whatcha hiding under that tent flap?"  
  
Leia rolled her eyes. "Is that the best you can do? I've heard better come-ons from tauntauns." It seemed like all of Han's friends were full to the brim with bad come-ons and worse come-backs.  
  
"Tauntauns? It's no wonder you haven't got a boyfriend, you don't give a guy a chance before you gun him down hard." Boba gauged Leia, she didn't seem embarrassed by his words. He might have to take it up a notch.  
  
Leia shifted, a little uncomfortable. Still, this was preferable to leaning against Jabba. "Do you pester all newly enslaved royalty like this? Or, am I just lucky?"  
  
"I think it's the outfit."  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Pulling on her boot and pulling off the other one to dump it, Leia said, "How about we trade. You can have my clothes, and I'll take yours."  
  
Boba smirked a little as he tried to imagine himself in Leia's skimpy outfit. "Despite the fact that I would be sexy as hell in that getup, I'll have to pass. If I were to put that on I don't think you would be able to control yourself. You would go wild with lust were I to show that much skin."  
  
Leia lowered one of her scathing looks on him. "A criminal low-life, who is Jabba's fetch-it-boy, is telling me that he would be in danger from _my_ lust? Aren't you rather known for taking what you want?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but I'm a bounty hounter. I watch what I want and don't move until the time is right." Boba let his gaze travel up her body, finally coming to rest on her eyes. She had damn sexy eyes. "But you're a princess. You're spoiled. You're used to getting what you want immediately, and bearing no repercussions. I'd be in a lot of danger were you to ever see me half naked, or more."  
  
Leia was half incredulous. He said everything so seriously, but his eyes betrayed a wicked streak. Two could play at that game. "Are you sure you're safe to remove even your helmet so close to me? You might end up the willing victim of a temperamental princess because of your..." Leia let her eyes wander from his eyes and down the length of his body to the base of his torso. "Cockiness."  
  
Boba was hard pressed to contain his smirking now. He could see why Solo might procrastinate on paying back Jabba when he had such a stimulating combatant around. Putting on an expression of mock-hurt, Boba said, "Princess, I think you're talking dirty to me. I can't abide by such talk, because, as you know, I'm a shining beacon of death and chastity. I only kill, and I would never have any sexual contact with a person unless I was married to her, and even then I probably wouldn't because I'm just that pure."  
  
Seeing that the banter had gone into the ridiculous, Leia decided to put an end to it. "You are such a liar."  
  
Boba finally gave her a full grin. "I am, aren't I?"  
  
Leia decided it actually wasn't that bad of a grin. She doubted she would ever like the man that hunted her and Han across the galaxy, making it possible for the Empire to catch them. But as far as looking, Boba Fett wasn't that bad, when he wasn't wearing that stupid helmet all the time.  
  
"Why are you being so casual with me? I don't remember you being this talkative at Cloud City." Leia sat up a little. She wanted to scoot away from Fett, but that would mean he had won by crowding her out, and she wasn't about to lose to him.  
  
"I'm not working now." Boba moved a little closer, he was just waiting for her to blink. "When I'm not working I allow myself some of the baser pleasures, like talking, eating, looking at a woman..." Boba raised a hand, and gently slid it down her long braid. Lifting the end of the braid he toyed with it. "Other things."  
  
Leia knew he was trying to make her uncomfortable. He had no idea what he was up against. Fixing him with her gaze she said, "What do you want from me, Fett?"  
  
Boba could tell that Leia was growing tired of him. He wondered how long he could push her buttons before she finally shooed him away. Leaning in close so he could whisper into her ear, he said, "I always want as much as I can get away with."  
  
Leia turned to look at him, their noses mere millimeters apart. "I never let anyone get away with anything." She stared into his eyes feeling very certain that the first one to blink really would be the loser.  
  
With a nasty squishing sound, Jabba heaved himself into the chamber. Freshly moistened from his lotion bath he slithered across the floor quite easily. Leia and Boba broke eye contact as Jabba maneuvered himself onto the dais. Boba stood and put his helmet and gloves back on. Play time was over.  
  
Leia only cringed a little as Jabba's slimy flesh touched her. In many ways she'd rather sit there flirt-fighting with Fett, than be seated next to Jabba for who knows how long until Luke arrived. Boba started conversing quietly with Jabba, so Leia let her eyes wander around the room. In the distance, Leia could hear, or feel - she wasn't sure which - the main door to the palace opening. She had a feeling that this was all about to be over with very soon.


End file.
